


Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly

by PsychicOtaku182



Series: Podfics: Through the Looking Glass [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Magnus, Developing Relationship, Episode 1x10 This World Inverted, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, chairman meow - Freeform, flirty!Alec, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicOtaku182/pseuds/PsychicOtaku182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of AlxSteele's Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly. Part 1 of the Through the Looking Glass Series. </p><p>Set in the alternate universe from Episode 10: This World Inverted. Magnus runs out of the institute after closing the portal, before Alec can talk to him, so Alec shows up at Magnus' loft the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282370) by [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele). 



> This is the first time I've ever done a podfic before, so please excuse any mistakes! I'm going to try and record one fic a week until I finish the entire series. Please leave me suggestions!

Find here @ Soundcloud: [Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly](https://soundcloud.com/belladonna-grimm/hello-i-miss-you-terribly)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
